Madness Crossover
by HelgaGP
Summary: Invader Zim, Hey Arnold and The Simpsons, my favorite shows mixed into one fic that is a resolt of me trying to get rid of writer's block! my first crossover! please R&R!


I don't own Invader Zim, Hey arnold or The Simpsons. if I did there would be a channle with only those three shows  
and Whose Line is it Anyway on 24/7. kay? And I highly doubt that a 9th grader could own a t.v. show. So just don't  
sue me kay?  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
One day Gaz was walking down the street playing her GS2, not watching where she was going. Up ahead a group   
of foxes had taken the top off a manhole to use it as their poker table. *Look to side to see four fox sitting around a  
make-shift table made of a cover for a manhole*  
  
Fox 1: Any Queens?  
  
Fox 2: Go fish.  
  
HelgaGP: Hey! I said Poker!  
  
Fox 3: Any of you know how to play poker?  
  
Other foxes: *shake heads no*  
  
HelgaGP: Whatever!   
  
Gaz: Hey! Can we get back to this? And where did you come from?   
  
HelgaGP: I'm the writer of this story, I can come and go whenever I want! Can I play?  
  
Foxes: sure. *HelgaGP sits down and starts playing*  
  
Gaz: Excuse me!  
  
HelgaGP: Ohhhhhh yeaaaaaah. Sorry!  
  
Now, Gaz was walking and not watching where she was going when she fell into the manhole. It was a long fall but  
since I don't want this to get all angesty on me (sorry about spelling!) let's say she doesn't die but she does get knocked  
out.  
  
Gaz: *sarcasticly* Thanks.   
  
HelgaGP: Would you rather I let you die?  
  
Gaz: *still falling* No. Just don't let me 'game over'.  
  
HelgaGP: Deal.  
  
Okay. When Gaz hit the bottom she was knocked unconcious. When she woke up there were two boys and a girl  
standing over her. One of these boys had a funny football shaped head and blonde hair with a tiny blue hat. The  
other boy had tall dark hair and wore a shirt with the number 33 on it. And the girl had blonde pigtails that stuck out  
and she wore a pink dress.  
  
Arnold: Hey, are you alright?  
  
Gaz: *sits up* I'm fine. Where's my game. *sees a rat run off with it* Hey! get back here with that!  
  
Helga: AHHHH!! RATS!! I hate rats!! *jumps away and clings onto Arnold*  
  
HelgaGP: Hey! Don't worry! it's a cute little rat! Here ratty ratty ratty! *apears again and chases other rats*  
  
Gerald: *chuckles* we've got Helga G. Pataki and HelgaGP! *chuckles again* Wait a minute! Who's writing the story?  
  
HelgaGP: Auto pilot!  
  
Gaz: You have auto pilot on your computer?  
  
HelgaGP: I do now!   
  
Everyone: O_o  
  
Helga: Why......do you have my name?  
  
HelgaGP: Would you like to believe cowincedence or that I'm a fan of yours and desided to use your name to show  
that?  
  
Helga: Hey, I could get used to you!  
  
HelgaGP: You're almost as cool as Dib!  
  
Helga: Almost? I'm twice no Three times as cool as that overly obsessive Paranormal Investigator wanna be! You don't even  
have him in this fic!  
  
HelgaGP: Suuuuuuure! On with the ficcy!  
  
The four some followed the rat that had gone off with Gaz's GS2 until the rat came to a dirty looking river of sewer  
gross like stuff. For a moment they thought they had the rat traped. WRONG! The rat had a nice little rat-sized yaht  
thing. Complete with big screen t.v. and suround sound!   
  
Gaz: You! Tall hair freak, swim after it!  
  
Gerald: I'm not touchin' that stuff!  
  
Gaz: You will if you want to live!  
  
And with that Gaz pushed Gerald into the gross watery stuff.   
  
Gerald: Aw man! This is my favorite shirt!  
  
Just then a boat in the shape of a banana came floating down the river thing. On board were a fat man and his son.  
  
Homer: *Singing* Put the beer in the Coconut and drink it all up! *drinks out of a coconut* Need another Bart!  
  
Bart: Tall and frosty coming up! *Bart throws a beer to Homer*  
  
Hey look! Now it's an Invader Zim/ Hey Arnold/ The Simpsons crossover! What will be next?  
  
Gaz: Hey! Let us use your banana!   
  
Bart: 10 dollars per person.  
  
Helga: Listen bucko, we need your boat so we can get out of here and if you don't let us get on then we'll throw you  
off. Sound good?  
  
Homer: Geeze, get in. Can't two guys make a little spare change any more? Geesh!   
  
So the four got into the banana boat which magicaly grew so it was big enough to fit all of them! Gotta love a fan fic!  
  
Homer: Any of you minors want a beer?  
  
Arnold: Uh...no thanks.  
  
Homer: More for me! throw another one my way boy!  
  
In a few minutes the banana boat reached a point down stream a ways where they found the rat yaht tied to a cute  
little dock along with a little blue inter tube.  
  
HelgaGP: Darn rats have it beter than I do!  
  
Arnold: You ever tried living in a boreding house?  
  
HelgaGP: Ever lived with a little sister who believes she's a witch when she's not and tries to put spells on you, And  
has 9th grade boys afraid of her when she's only in kindergarten?  
  
Arnold: Do you know your last name? Or the town you live in?  
  
HelgaGP: yes. But have you ever---  
  
Helga: either of you want a knuckle sandwich?  
  
Arnold and HelgaGP: No.   
  
Helga: Then you be quiet and you continue with this crapy fic so I can get out of here!  
  
HelgaGP: Geeze! fine! I'm goin! I'm goin! *mutering* Darn Arnold lover   
  
Helga: WHAT!?!?  
  
HelgaGP: *smiles with fake inocence* Oh sorry! did I say that out loud?  
  
Arnold: Say what out loud?  
  
HelgaGP: That Helga loves Yo---  
  
Helga: york pepermint patties! i just love those things! Can we get on with this great fic already?  
  
So Gaz, Helga, Arnold and Gerald got off the banana and Bart and Homer continued down the river. The four kids  
followed the maze of the sewer and soon found themselves in..... *dum dum dum DUM!!* the Sewer King's Layer!  
Spooky no? you're scared! Soooooo scared! What? you're not? Well you should be!!  
  
Sewer King: Ah! my friends have brought you to me! Good work my rat friends!  
  
Gerald: the rats didn't bring us.  
  
SK: who did?  
  
Gaz: we followed the signs.   
  
Then Gaz noticed that the SK had her GS2!   
  
Gaz: hey! give me that! That's mine! And if you made me game over......  
  
SK: you can have your game back but first you must answer me this one question! Texas is the second largest state  
after_______. finish the sentance!  
  
Gaz: Canada! (inside joke)  
  
SK: What? No! you can't get that right! I want the game!  
  
Gaz: Give it to me! Or you shall feel my wrath!   
  
SK: And what are you gonna do about it little girl?  
  
Gaz: Shoot you with my 2 by 4! (another inside joke me and my blonde moments)  
  
SK: not if my army of Ninjas get to you first!   
  
And with that the SK pulled a rope beside him and the ceiling opened up to shower down on them.......ONE PLASTIC NINJA  
ACTION FIGURE!!!!!  
  
Helga: A plastic ninja was your mighty army?  
  
HelgaGP: *smiling reeeeeeeeally big with a sing-song voice* I wonder where the rest went!  
  
SK: You! Author girl! what have you done with my ninjas?!  
  
HelgaGP: I didn't do anything with them! *still smiling and trying not to laugh*  
  
SK: Then where are they?  
  
Voice from ceiling: Hey Sewer King! Look up here!  
  
HelgaGP: yaaaaaaaaaaaay!  
  
The SK looked up to and only caught a glimpse of the boy standing on the pipes before his presious plastice ninjas  
came raining down on him. he was covered with ninjas and couldn't move. Dib jumped to the floor and landed beside   
his sister and the three HA charecters.  
  
Dib: Come on! We've got to get out of here! Those things will explode at any moment!  
  
HelgaGP: My hero!  
  
Helga: *rolls eyes*   
  
HelgaGP: Heeeeelga looooooves Ar---  
  
Helga: Armadiloes! Those strange little things! Who couldn't love them!  
  
Dib: Hey, exploding ninjas, remember? Lets move!  
  
Everyone suddenly remembered the dinamite-in-a-ninja and ran for their dear lives there was a light at the end of  
the tunnel and they ran tward that. But when they got to the end they found a 9999999999999999999999999999  
99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999  
99999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999999.99  
foot drop ending in a rageing rapids river!!!  
  
Gaz: You're trying to kill us aren't you?!  
  
HelgaGP: Hey! I'm in this tunnel too! But look on the bright side!  
  
Gaz: What's the bright side?  
  
HelgaGP: I didn't make you Game Over!  
  
Helga: We're lookin at perminant game over if you don't do something!  
  
HelgaGP: Fine! let me thing of something! Just a minute..........  
  
There's a big explosion heard from down the tunnel.  
  
Arnold: HelgaGP, what's taking so long? *everyone's really scared*  
  
HelgaGP: Ummm...... is this not a good time for writer's block?  
  
Arnold, Helga, Gaz, Dib, and Gerald: NO!!!  
  
HelgaGP: Oh. uh, well.... *looks down at rapids* Any of you good swimmers?   
  
Gerald: I'm gonna die in a sewer!  
  
Helga: We're ALL going to die in a sewer!  
  
Everyone looks back to see a huge fire ball rushing at them!   
  
Dib: Burned to a crisp in a sewer!  
  
Arnold: Aw man! I forgot to get Grandpa's watch!  
  
Everyone else: *stares at him*  
  
Helga: We'll looks like this is my last chance! *throws arms around Arnold and gives him a huge kiss*  
  
Arnold: Wow.  
  
HelgaGP: I've never been kissed! I'm gonna die before I get a kiss! *Dib dips her as if they were dancing and kisses  
her*   
  
Dib: Will that work?  
  
HelgaGP: *surprised to the point where she can barely speak but EXTREMELY happy* Yeah...... That'll work just fine.   
  
Gerald: *smiles at Gaz and takes a step tward her*  
  
Gaz: If you plan to be buried in one piece you'll take that step back.  
  
Gerald: *steps away quickly*  
  
Now, where's that fire ball? hehe! i can pause the fire ball! play.. pause...play...pause!   
  
Dib: Hey, have you been able to do that the whole time?  
  
HelgaGP: hm..... I guess I have! cool!  
  
Suddenly the fire ball come rushing at them again.  
  
Gerald: Pause it! PAUSE IT!  
  
HelgaGP: I can't! I CAN'T!!  
  
Dib: JUMP!!  
  
They all jump just as the fire ball rushes out of the tunnel after them, only singeing Gerald's hair.  
  
Gerald: First my shirt now my HAIR?! Man!   
  
Gaz: Whould you shut up? we're all gonna die anyway!  
  
Gerald: *looks down* oh yeah. thanks for reminding me.  
  
Gaz: any time.  
  
HelgaGP: I'M A BIRDY!! I'M A PLANE!! I'M A FLYING NUN!!  
  
Then a net catches them and they all stop falling.  
  
Dib: Hey! We're saved! HelgaGP you did it!   
  
HelgaGP: I didn't do this!   
  
Everyone looks up to see Moe Si....Siz.....Sizla....Siz....Sizlaaaa.... Moe the Bar Tender! Holding the edges of the net  
and he has on that fan like thing that he used to pull Homer out of the boxing ring.  
  
Moe: Geeze, butcher my name why don't you! Just call me Moe. Save me the humility.  
  
HelgaGP: Okay Moe!  
  
Helga: WE'RE SAVED!!!   
  
Arnold: Flying Nun?  
  
HelgaGP: *shrugs* whatever!  
  
And so Moe flew them off to a pretty little island full of coconuts, bananas and everything a person could want! Including  
those little taco things, i think they just call them mini-tacos! but I like them! And they all lived happily ever after.  
Especaily when they found out that it wasn't an island but actually just a very remote part of Florida and they all went to a  
gas station and called their parents to come get them.  
  
Well actually I called Katie I highly doubt that my mom would believe that I was sucked into my own fanfic since  
my parents don't know I'm an author on FF.N. and I don't think they'd believe me that I was nearly insinerated in a  
sewer and that i got my first kiss from a cartoon charecter either!  
  
HelgaGP: Katie! You've gotta believe me! I need two tickets home!  
  
Katie: Next time you put me in your fic and I'll think about it.  
  
HelgaGP: Katie! you're in it now!   
  
Katie: Come on! I wanna meet Gir!  
  
HelgaGP: You did that in my last fic!  
  
Katie: yes, but did we eat Taquitoes together? I don't think so!  
  
HelgaGP: I'm sorry! My next sugar-high fic will have you eating taquitoes with Gir! kay! now, will you get me a ticket  
home?  
  
Katie: uhh......I'll think about it.. call me tomarow.  
  
HelgaGP: Katie! This is my only quarter!! Katie! Katie? NOOOOOOOO!!!!  
  
Okay, so maybe Katie wasn't my best choice. hmm.... well guess I'm stuck in Florida! well, this is a fine perdicament  
now isn't it? I wonder if Dib and Gaz got picked up yet? Maybe Membrane will give me a lift! Or maybe Moe will give  
me a ride home on that cool fan thing! Well, gotta go catch someone before they leave me here alone! Bye!  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
Hey there! Wow! I wasn't even sure if i was gonna post this, but i figured "hey! why not?" This is my first thing  
done outside the Invader Zim section! of course Dib and Gaz are in this but of course they are! They're my two fav  
charecters! Well, Dib's my first (as you can tell from the story) And Helga's my second (as you can tell from my name)  
but Gaz and Dib are my favs from IZ. well bye! Oh yeah! please review!  
~HelgaGP 


End file.
